greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally
and |chapter= }} is a rogue mage and a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Appearance Sally is a young woman with dark red eyes and black-framed glasses. Her black hair is disheveled and medium-length. She wears a maroon top cropped to cover her breasts. Her maroon mini shorts are cut to expose her hips and are held up a string around her waist. She also wears a pair of dark, knee-high boots. Over her outfit, she wears the hooded robe of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. The long sleeves drape over her hands, and she often leaves the robe open, showing off her body. Personality Sally is an extremely curious individual that expresses interest in many bizzarre things. She shows interest in Asta and finds his Anti Magic to be extremely rare and interesting. This is also shown with Grey and her Transformation Magic. Sally likes to perform experiments and collect samples. Biography Sally and other members of Eye of the Midnight Sun show up to assist Valtos and Rades Spirito, who are having problems with Asta and his group. Soon the rest of the Magic Knights return and Nozel Silva uses Silver Rain to attack them, but Sally uses her Sticky Salamander along with a Reverse Magic Tool to absorb the properties of Silver Rain. Using the Salamander's hand, she grabs Asta and escapes along with the rest of the group. In their hideout, Valtos tells Sally to kill Asta, but she refuses, wanting to use him in her research. As Asta wakes up, she keeps asking him if he wants to be used as her research, but they meet Julius Novachrono, who quickly kills two of their members. Sally and the rest try to oppose him, but Julius is too strong for them and manages to bind all of them. As Julius is intending to bring them as prisoners and ask them questions, Licht, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun shows up and saves them. Sally heals Rades' injuries and tells him not to kill Asta because she still wants to study him, and then returns to studying a sample. Later, Sally has hired Baro and Neige to collect mana from children, but as they are defeated, Baro manages to alert Sally. Upon arriving, Sally is happy to see Asta again so soon. Gauche Adlai tries to attack her, but using her Sticky Salamander, she redirects his attack. Hiding in the Sticky Salamander, she continues to redirect Gauche's attacks, until she turns to offense and catches Asta. Wanting to know about him, she licks him and tastes his blood. As Sally is about to take a nail from Asta, Theresa Rapual uses her magic to blow up the Salamander. Baro asks if Sally can heal him to help her, so she injects him with a Reverse Magic Tool and his Mud Magic overflows and turns him into a large mud monster. Sally says that Baro is a failure and then plans to take Asta home with her this time. While Asta continues to battle Baro, Sally tells him what she did to Baro and that Asta's Anti Magic will not work. Sally then tries to capture Asta, but Theresa blocks the attack. Sally tells Theresa to stop getting in her way, but Theresa replies not to underestimate her. Sally then continues to battle Asta and Theresa along with Baro. Sally then Asta just to give up and let her capture him, but Asta says that he would rather die. When Gauche returns to help, Sally says that it does not matter how many there are, she is going to win. When Gauche attacks, Sally easily avoids the attack with her magic. Sally attacks Gauche along with Baro and manages to destroy his double and knocks Gauche to the ground. When Asta suddenly uses his other sword to launch a long-ranged attack, Sally is surprised and asks how Asta did that. Sally along with Baro are defeated when Gauche creates multiples of Asta who use their long-range attack. Even defeated Sally comments about how she has to investigate that spell and that Asta belongs to her. Sally is rescued by Licht who holds her in his arms. Sally is then given to Valtos who takes her back to their headquarters. Months later, Sally, Rades, and Valtos lead an attack on the Black Bulls base. Sally refracts Gauche's attack and reveals that they are not allowed to kill him. She then magically enhances one of the corpses. After Gordon Agrippa destroys it, she tries to neutralize his Poison Magic with her salamander, but Grey transmutes it into crystal, allowing Gauche to break it and catching Sally's interest. She then watches as Rades uses No.0 - Michael Caesar to thrash the Black Bulls. When Henry Legolant appears from the base, Sally is confused as only three Black Bulls were supposed to be at the base. She and Rades watch in amazement as Henry rearranges the base into a giant minotaur. After the base smashes Michael Caesar into the ground, Sally activates her Magic Scorpion, dramatically increasing her magic power, and creates a Huge Sticky Salamander. She catches the base's Mana Corkscrew within her salamander and then increases its fluidity, allowing it to flood over and topple the base. The other Black Bulls use their magic to turn Sally's gel into plants and to destroy it with poison. With her salamander destroyed and Rades' puppet defeated, they are unable to continue fighting and Sally begins to feel the aftereffects of her magic tool. Having retrieved the magic stone, Valtos returns and orders the retreat. The three gather near the sephirot within the giant demon skeleton outside of Hage. Right before placing the last stone, Patri reveals his hatred for all humans, including those within the Eye of the Midnight Sun. The humans watch as the last stone is placed and light pours from the sephirot. Suddenly her, Valtos', and Rades' bodies begin breaking apart, and Patri then reveals that the naming ceremony was for marking them as sacrifices. Sally pleads with him as her body burns up and her mana is extracted. Battle Prowess Magic *'Gel Magic': Sally uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate a gelatinous substance. Sticky salamander spell.png|link=Sticky Salamander|Sticky Salamander Huge Sticky Salamander.png|link=Huge Sticky Salamander|Huge Sticky Salamander *'Healing Magic': Sally uses this form of magic to heal others. Abilities *'Magic Bullet': Sally is capable of manifesting and concentrating her mana on her hand. Subsequently, she can launch the mana towards an opponent, blasting them away. Equipment *'Grimoire': Sally possesses a grimoire that contains various gel-based magic spells. *'Dark Magic Tools': Sally possesses various dark magic tools, which can be used both on humans and on spells. Special Properties +α allows her to enhance the properties of spells or others. Another forcefully increases a person's magic power at the cost of their life force. Sally grimoire.png|Sally's grimoire Sticky Salamander absorbing Silver Rain properties.png|link=Special Properties +α|Special Properties +α, Absportion Sally injecting corpse.png|link=Special Properties +α|Special Properties +α, Reinforcement Magic Scorpion.png|link=Magic Scorpion|Magic Scorpion Fights *Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. White Night Eye: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. White Night Eye: Loss *Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresa Rapual vs. Sally and Baro: Loss *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally: Interrupted Events *Rescue the Children Mission Initial Concepts Sally initial concept head.png|Head Notable Quotes * Trivia *Her favorite thing is interesting research subjects. *Sally ranked thirteenth in the first popularity poll. References Navigation Category:Black Clover Characters Category:New Pages Category:Females Category:Female Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists: N-V Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters